Trip for relax?
by LittleRed912
Summary: Coraline's and Wybie's family went on a trip to San Francisco... for relax?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! the first picture took by me in Korea and drew by me, but I DO NOT OWN any Coraline characters! and the second picture is from ( /best-camping-within-2-hours-of-san-francisco-the-bold-italic-san-francisco-3791cf4fda79). and a picture of the couple drew by me. Hope everyone enjoys and R &R, please!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

View First picture: dadiao9899/art/Coralby-Forest-757660695

.

It was a hot summer day. Coraline was still afraid to go into the living room. She was still having nightmares about going into the other world. Her family didn't know why she was so miserable, so they planned to take her to San Francisco for the summer vacation. Coraline told her parents to invite Wybie's family, and they decided to go together.

"I can't believe we'll travel together! This is my first trip with a friend! Coraline said happily.

"Me too..."Wybie smiled awkwardly. This timid boy felt awkward because it was also the first time for him to travel with a friend…a "girl" friend.

And, of course, Wybie was very happy, just not "expressing".

"You know, we can see the golden gate bridge where we camp! I really want to be with you in front of the campfire with the marshmallow." Coraline tried very hard to hide her excitement, it looks like this camp is really exciting. Get out of this boring place and go to a "green" place. Roasting marshmallows, rolling on the grass with her friend...Coraline desperately needs the moment, and she's tired of the nightmares and traumas these days

"Yeah… I wish if we can bring the cat too…" He asked sadly. The cat was missing about 2 days ago.

"Me either, I wonder where did the cat go." She thought for a moment.

"Probably he went to have a rest, we both know he can find the way to here right?" Coraline comforted him.

After that, they went home. Coraline saw her mother still typing on a computer keyboard and her father doing the same thing. It felt like they hadn't planned the trip at all. Coraline looked at them helplessly and went back to her room.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally, it's time for camping! Coraline woke up early in the morning. She quickly changed her clothes and ran out the door to Wybie without even eating breakfast. Wybie was waiting for her at the door of Coraline. Coraline smiled happily at Wybie and ran to him. "Are you ready for the camp?" Coraline asked him." Of course, my grandmother got up earlier than I did. The luggage and the car are all prepared. "Wybie smiled.

"Have you eat breakfast yet?" Wybie asked her, she was a bit hungry.

"Uh… yea, a little bit. I just want to see you faster. I think I should return home to eat." Coraline chuckled. How excited she is!

"No… needs to, g…grandma and I already packed some sandwiches for you and your family." He then pulled out a sandwich from his tiny bag.

"For you." He gave his good-looking sandwich for her.

"For me?" Coraline wondered.

"Y..yeah, I put some cranberries in it." Coraline loves cranberries so much. He never saw Coraline at school without a pack of dried cranberry. Even last time when they hang out together, Coraline always ordered a food that related to Cranberries. Actually, Wybie didn't like cranberries before, but after Coraline put a piece of cranberry pie into Wybie's mouth forcefully, Wybie started to like it.

"Oh, Wybie…" Coraline looked at Wybie.

"You know, I should pack you a sandwich someday." She opened up the sandwich and ate it.

"Ha ha! Thanks!" Wybie smiled.

"Here, take these for your family. I should go to help my grandma." Wybie gave her another 2 sandwiches.

"Okay! See you later!" Coraline came home happy and thought the trip would be a success.

After a while, Coraline's family woke up. Coraline gave them sandwiches from Wybie. After breakfast, they got in the car and met the Wybie family.

it took a very long time for them to arrive in San Francisco. The camping site made Coraline really happy.

"Oh my God! Look Wybie!" She jumped out of her car and quickly ran in front of the lake.

.

View Second Picture: dadiao9899/art/Coralby-San-757661557

.

"See? The Golden gate bridge! It's bigger than I thought!" now she's in absolute happiness. She looked at the bridge silently, soon Wybie stood beside her.

"Wow…. It's… really wonderful!" Wybie also surprised, he has never been to another place before, just watched in the computer monitor, that's why he thought Texas and Utah states are dried out and barren. Because he only saw how Ashland looks like, so the San Francisco was like a paradise to him.

"Wow… I…I can't say anything but beautiful." Coraline looked at him, she now felt happy that she's with her now.

"Now, are you happy that we are going to stay here for 4 days?" Coraline smiled."

"Absolutely." He smiled too.

The first day in San Francisco was perfect, they played at the lake, roasted foods, touring in the downtown… at night, and they even roasted Marshmallows and sharing their stories… Coraline and Wybie's family are got closer.

Mrs. and Mr. Jones and Mrs. Lovat were sitting around the camping fire, laughing… talking and drinking… beer.

"Hey, Wybie… Come here." Coraline whispered to Wybie. Wybie nodded his head, sneaked to Coraline's back. Seems Coraline wants to tell him something.

"You see the Golden Gate Bridge at the morning? I want to go up there, look around the night view of the lake." Coraline whispered.

"W…what? That's impossible! You know parents will kill us!" Wybie whispered too.

"I know.. so I want to go at the midnight. 12 clock. They must fall asleep before 11. You know adults can be drunk easily." Coraline whispered and giggled.

"….Yeeea Okay… just look fast and go down fast… okay?" said Wybie.

"Deal." Coraline punched Wybie's shoulder.

After a while, Coraline and Wybie's family were drunk. They were dozing off while singing a song. Coraline quickly took them to the tent, and Wybie helped his grandmother to the tent. It's 12 o 'clock in an hour... Coraline winked to Wybie. "Remember! 12 o'clock!" Coraline then entered her tent. Wybie nodded and also entered his tent.

.

.

.

.

.

Now it's 12 o'clock… Coraline quickly got out of her tent, waiting for Wybie to show up. However, she waited for 5 minutes, Wybie didn't show up.

"Wy~bie! Wybourne!" Coraline shouted "Silently". Then Wybie got out.

"My grandma nearly woke up!" Wybie explained. Coraline nodded her head and started to walk up to the stairs with Wybie.

Wybie looked at the golden gate bridge as he climbed the stairs. The shape of the golden gate bridge can be seen in the dense foliage. It looks very quiet above the bridge. It feels like no one...Even cars. The two of them through the golden gate bridge was always full of people and cars passing around the bridge. It made both of them happy because they can enjoy a wonderful-romantic night scene when nothing gets in and bother their way.

They finally finished climbing the high stairs and reached the driveway, where they could see the golden gate bridge.

.

.

.

Wybie and Coraline's face were getting worse as they approached the bridge.

.

.

.

There is something standing on the bridge… something tall…

.

.

Something…with a long hair.

.

.

They thought the thing is a person. But the thing is taller than they thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of the chapter1! Hope everyone enjoyed! Please R&R!


	2. announcement for pictures

Hello guys! I found my citations and website through the picture can't show up! I tried 3 times to fix it... but seems this website doesn't allow me to have a URL...

For the picture: You can go to Deviant art, and search DADIAO9899(LittleRed912) and find the picture :D

For the citation: it's from th,ebol,dit, ,m/,best-camping-within-2-hours-of-san-francisco-the-bold-italic-san-francisco-3791cf4fda79 (you may see some dots... just delete and search :D

Sorry for lots of problems guys :(


	3. The Wish

**The second chapter is available! Hope everyone enjoys!**

They thought the thing is a person, but the thing is taller than they thought.

"J…Jonesy? Have you seen a woman…very tall?" Wybie's whispered.

"M…maybe she's from the basketball…or the volleyball team?" She whispered to Wybie.

They walked to the bridge silently, looked at the beautiful view of nature without happiness… but with nervousness.

"I… I think is p…perfect time for going to sleep…" When Wybie finished his line, the huge thing just jumped off the bridge suddenly and fell in the water. Who wouldn't be scared in that situation? Coraline screamed like when she saw Beldam in a dream, and Wybie was scared by the screams of Coraline.

"WHY DO I NEED TO EXPERIENCE THIS KIND OF THINGS!" Coraline cried, they ran in terror on a wonderful night. Wybie suddenly felt sorry for her because it is too scary for a young girl to experience a shocking moment. They quickly run down the stairs, and they got into Wybie's car.

"Wybie… I'm scared…" She shivered her body like a freezing people. Wybie hid her on the car met, watched through the window. He covered the window with the curtains. A silent moment passed through both.

"Do…not…make any…noise." Wybie said in silent. Soon they heard something splashed from the lake, that thing just came out from the lake obviously.

"I can't look…" Coraline covered her eyes by hands. Wybie comforted her.

"It's okay, that thing will never find us."

"But…how about our parents?" She said nervously.

"Oh…my…God…" He looked outside through the curtains. Gladly, parents are okay, nothing touched the tent. Tranquil.

Grrrrr…

Something just groaned. That must be the thing. Wybie quickly covered the window. He looked at Coraline, Coraline was covered by sweat and shivering.

Isn't this trip supposed to be "relaxing?"

"I…I'm really scared Wybie…." She cried silently, she's tired of nightmares…Beldam…

"It's okay Jonesy… people are scarier than the ghost… let's wait for a moment." He came down to the car mat. Coraline has a special charm. She was as strong and soft as a little boy. But when she was sad, she was like a little girl, letting others defend her and comfort her. Of course, she doesn't cry in front of other people. She was strong in front of others, strong in front of Wybie for the first time, but they got closer and closer as time went by with the trust happened in "Beldam event". Wybie became the only person Coraline could cry in front of him. Coraline had to find him when she's sad, because when Wybie comforted her, Coraline felt a special sense of security.

Coraline and Wybie hugged each other in the car, shivering. They should be roasting meat and marshmallows and laughing or looking a wonderful night now.

After a while, they both calmed down, Coraline stopped crying. Seemed like the thing was not existing.

"Phew! I think we can go out." Wybie smiled, but Coraline was still nervous.

"C…Can you ch..check the window?" She asked.

"Sure!" He opened the curtain.

"See? Nothing here…"

What was behind Wybie was the thing. The thing has 2 red glowing eyes, a white colored cloth like a ghost... bleeding. The thing screamed and flew to the car.

"NOOOO!" Coraline screamed, Wybie also screamed and flashed the emergency flashlight without thinking. They found the thing disappeared.

"P…please! I…I don't want this ANYMORE!" She almost lost her mind. She has experienced all kinds of horrible and dangerous situations in this young age, it is clear that this experience has the adverse effects on herself.

"Jon…Jonesy…Jonesy? CORALINE!" Wybie shook her head.

"Relax! Don't be scared! I will always stay with you!" He tried so hard to comfort her.

"Do you think… that I can be relaxed? A monster tried to kill us!" She shouted. She was frightened.

.

.

"….Coraline?" it was Mrs. Jones from the tent.

"What are you guys doing?" her voice was not clear because she just woke up, plus, the alcohol was still with her.

"….Nothing." She tried very hard to smile as possible as she can. So do Wybie.

"…Don't do something bad…..just…sleep…." She called Coraline to sleep. Coraline looked at Wybie for a moment, then entered into the tent. Wybie signed and returned too.

.

.

.

.

The sun is now rose. Wybie woke up early in the morning. What he did for first was checking Coraline's tent to make sure she's safe. Seems nothing happened.

"H…Hallelujah." Wybie signed. He's truly worried about Coraline. Because no one was really caring about her… even the guys in the picture, Coraline emailed them many times, but she didn't receive any replies. Probably they forgot her.

"Hey, Wybie." Wybie suddenly surprised by someone, it was Coraline who was sitting on the rock, throwing stones into the river.

"A…are you okay now?" Wybie asked.

"Not really okay… but its better." She smiled a bit, but not as happy as usual.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, I thought this trip would be fun and…relaxing." Wybie picked up the stone from the ground, threw into the river.

"You realized something?" Coraline asked him.

"What?" Wybie looked around, but the camping site was tranquil.

"The thing… The…ghost! It's gone."

"Wow… really!" He felt happy for a moment.

"…Will that thing appear at night…. But not in the morning?" He doubted.

"Maybe, we'll see tonight." Coraline signed.

"Actually, why that ghost tried to harm us? We didn't do anything!" Wybie felt so bad.

"…Oh! Remember last time in the class, we had a presentation about the mysterious event in the world?" Coraline suddenly stood up.

"Um…yeah, the Korean legendary fox with nine tails… A slender man in… I forgot… and…..!" Wybie said slowly, then he felt surprised.

"Y…yeah! The ghost in the Golden Gate Bridge!" He felt that he found a clue.

"Right! We researched together! I thought that's fake… but the saw the ghost…so that research might be useful!" She punched Wybie's arm.

"Ouch!... so where's the research note? You wrote a lot while researching." Wybie asked.

"That's not a normal note! That note wrote everything… the recipe I made… the diary… of course, you can't look…. And….more!" She quickly got into the tent, and brought the notebook and showed to Wybie.

"If you need to look inside of the note… must watch with me!" then Coraline opened the note for him.

Coraline's notebook sounded like a "God's book" or an encyclopedia that has every interesting stuff included. But there's nothing really on it, just some doodles about Wybie in the class...Some short poems and songs were written inside...It's just a regular "girl's book", except it doesn't write about Coraline's favorite person… she has nobody to love. Wybie felt safe now.

"Well, I don't see anything "dangerous". Wybie laughed.

"No! it just part of the book, never allow anyone to look inside even if it's my parents." She pointed a few pages that she didn't open.

"So… here? No… here…no… there you go! The Golden Gate Bridge ghost!" She pointed to the page where they wrote the research. Wybie grabbed the note and started to read.

"The ghost in the bridge is very tall….white cloth… bleeding on the eyes….nose…and mouth…and…. Neck…..usually can be seen on the bridge….long hair….."

"No! just…. Read the important part! We already know the description!" She rolled her eyes, and took her note back and started to read.

"The legend of the ghost…or the myth of the ghost… oh, her name is Meriam….. She had a boyfriend called Robbie…. They didn't even married yet! Then…. Robbie died during the Second World War in the Pearl Harbor….. And Meriam felt so sad… even went crazy…. And she committed suicide… on the bridge…"

"Coraline! Wybourne! It's breakfast time!" The voice that let both of them scared to death… was Mr. Jones.

"I can't believe you guys are studying even on the trip!" He laughed and kept cooking the eggs and bacon.

"S…should we tell them about yesterday?" Wybie asked.

"Not in millions of years! They know I'm acting so awful… they thought I'm crazy! They could send me to the asylum!" Coraline refused seriously.

"Oh…well, a…at least I don't think you're crazy, I can …kind of….protecting you." This one sentence from Wybie let Coraline felt really safe.

"You're so sweet Wybie, thank you." She smiled.

"Anyway, never say about anything happened yesterday and the ghost… just hide it, like a superman or batman…. Hiding their identities." Coraline picked up the stone and threw into the river again.

"Y…yea… okay." Wybie nodded his head.

"Children! Try my new "delicious" recipe! Parents don't know everything, they were cooking the food peacefully.

"Careful, once you eat that thing…. You will…" She then acted like a poisoned person, coughed. Wybie took the bowl of Horrible soup, and swallowed a bit, which was actually pretty good! He gave out an "MMM!" sound and drank up a bowl.

"J…Jonesy! It's pretty well! Y…you should try a bit!" Wybie took another bowl of soup and gave it to Coraline.

"N…NOOO!" She refused strongly. The day was very peaceful and full of happiness… not like yesterday. Coraline was actually scared a lot, but she has to act like a happy good girl. Which not letting her parents worry. Wybie acted the same way either.

"So…. Yesterday we did the City tour…..and let's go up to that bridge." Mrs. Lovat pointed out the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Sure…." Coraline nodded her head.

"Are you okay Coraline?" Mr. Jones looked at her.

"N…No! I'm okay! I'm Okay!" She smiled.

"Well, I think you're too excited for the trip!" Mrs. Jones laughed. Coraline laughed slightly, then looked at Wybie. Wybie can't help anything but smiled a bit. They all went up to the long stair, which Coraline and Wybie had been playing with yesterday... Coraline felt scared, following parents at the back with Wybie. She can't walk anymore.

"Here, give you my hand." Wybie held her hand, Coraline felt happy. They have known each other for months, they've been out together, seen movies together… they did almost everything. Even they got nearly no best friends at the school, they both were best friends. Their classmate gave them a nickname….."Gum"….Because they always "Stick" together like a gum.

"You really think the ghost won't be there?" Coraline said. "I do think the ghost will never appear at the morning though." She looked at Wybie.

"If that thing shows up, I… will k…kick her to the river." He tried so hard to pretend he's brave. That made Coraline laugh.

"Pff! You know, I really really want to stick with you. I want to go to the same middle and high school… same University…. Same job!" Coraline leaned her head on Wybie's back.

"Heh Heh, thank you so much." He smiled.

They arrived at front of the Golden Gate Bridge, The hot sun shone on the golden gate bridge, making it more beautiful. Coraline and Wybie stood on the golden gate bridge and enjoyed the beautiful view.

.

.

.

"Oh…. I remember the story of the "Wraith" of this bridge." Mrs. Lovat laughed.

.

.

.

"The…wraith?" Coraline asked her. Everyone's eye is now on Mrs. Lovat.

"My grandmother told me about this legend, the ghost was….called…. Myriad? Meriam?"

That's the same ghost from Coraline and Wybie's assignment!

"Grandma, can you tell us what exactly happened?" Wybie asked.

"Haha… Meriam was living with her soldier boyfriend… called Rob? Or Robby? They were living in the San Francisco anyway…. However, Robby was killed in Pearl Harbor in Hawaii… Meriam was…shocked a lot… I think she went crazy and tried to find him on this bridge. And she fell down to the bridge accidentally…" Mrs. Lovat grinned.

"My grandma told me…. The only way to let the ghost rest in peace was…. Calling Robby…. And complete her wish."

"The….wish?" Coraline asked.

"The wish! She can't wait for Robby to back because they decided to start a new life together… which is marrying together."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The second Chapter is Over! Hope everyone enjoyed! If there's any problem or suggestion…or giving a compliment for my work… Review for me :D**


	4. Robbie

**The third chapter! I think the next chapter is the last chapter! Thanks everyone for reading! Please R &R!**

.

.

.

.

.

"The wish! She can't wait for Robby to come back because they decided to start a new life together… which is marrying each other."

"So… the ghost… kept remains as a "ghost" to stay here until….they're married." Wybie asked.

"Of course. That's why love is so horrible." Mrs. Lovat grinned.

Seemed the source of Coraline and Wybie's assignment was not a rumor.

After touring the golden gate bridge, they went to San Francisco's most famous attractions. Coraline's family took photos of Wybie and Coraline to create framed photos for keeping as a memory. The time passed the evening. They sat at the front of the campfire and started to eat dinner. Coraline watched the note with Wybie in the tent while the families were laughing and drinking alcohols.

"I honestly… really want to leave that ghost alone. We still got 3 days to stay in California without letting parents know about anything related to the "Ghost stuff"!" Wybie was nearly crazy.

"But… if we don't do something… that thing will eat our life anyway!" Coraline argued.

"Then what… t…telling the ghost that her f…future husband is already living in w..where the G..God lives? And tell her to go…up?"

"No! I mean… yeah, just letting her meet Robbie." Coraline signed.

"W…wh… what do you mean… Where would Ro..Robbie staying?" Wybie asked.

"Um… I guess…. Hawaii?" Coraline grinned nervously.

"W…what…. then we should buy a ticket t…to Hawaii…. And buy one more ticket for the ghost… then bring him to the S…San Francisco…and start the wedding?" he signed too.

"No! You don't need to buy a ticket for the ghost! Just let him sneak inside!"

"Well…Not a crazy plan at all…"

"I really want her to be with Robbie." Coraline looked at the bridge silently.

"You know, she stayed here for a long time! So do Robbie… Last time when my parents took by Beldam… I can't stay for a day without parents!" Coraline seemed to understand how Meriam and Robbie's feelings like.

"Yeah… at least we can try to tell the ghost that we're helping her." Wybie ate the roasted marshmallow, picked up another stick of marshmallow and put in on Coraline's mouth.

"You know, scientifically… The ghosts can fly, isn't it? You told me the ghost children like my Grandma's sister… they were flying right?" Wybie thought for a moment.

"Then… What if… Robbie is already here…" Wybie said nervously.

"That's nonsense! Even though they can fly, I don't think Robbie is here."

"Well… just saying…"

They read the notes very carefully inside the tent. Although they read the notes very carefully, it didn't help much.

"What's your plan?" Wybie asked.

"Coraline~ go help your…..fa…ther…." Mrs. Jones was drunk.

"Why adults love to drink that "bitter tasted" water!" Coraline felt annoyed.

"Um… probably when we grow older, we will understand anyway." Wybie grinned. They helped their families to get inside the tent for sleep. Coraline and Wybie decided to meet when they're finally sleeping.

"Well, at least that water helped us to "be free" at night though." Coraline grinned a bit.

The parents started to sleep deeply, Wybie and Coraline came up in the middle of the night.

"I'm really afraid of the thing to come to us…" Coraline felt scared.

"Me either… but you know…. We have to." Wybie encouraged her. They got inside the car, and closed the curtain, looked outside of the lake.

"When will that thing show up?" Wybie asked.

"I don't know… just…wait!" Coraline said silently.

"…I think I'm scared too…" Wybie grinned a bit.

"Then you're laughing." Coraline looked at Wybie.

"Well… I just want to be strong in front of you." Wybie looked at her.

"Front of… me?" Coraline smiled.

"W…well… um… at least someone should be strong?" Wybie blushed.

All of a sudden, Coraline and Wybie were scared by a loud cry on a lake. The ghost might begin to appear in the midnight, and she still looked so terrible and sad. Wybie and Coraline had the same idea...If she has a wish, why not "gently" ask them for help but so frighteningly wanted to harm them?

"W..here… is my…. Spoon?" It was Mr. Jones suddenly came out from the tent. Coraline felt so scared.

"No! That's my dad!" Coraline said to Wybie.

"I…It's Okay! I…I got the f…flashlight!" When Wybie pulled out the flashlight, they saw the ghost didn't do anything but crying, Mr. Jones seemed so peaceful.

"There you go!" Mr. Jones was still drunk. He took the spoon and got inside the tent.

"W…what just happened?" Wybie asked Coraline.

"I don't really know… but they both can't see each other I guess." Coraline whispered.

"If they can't see each other, then why Meriam and we can see each other? Wybie wondered.

"Robbie….Robbie…" Coraline and Wybie heard the crying of the ghost.

"You're here…..but we can't truly meet until completing the wish…." The ghost can speak!

"I still wonder if I'm crazy…but I really think you exist…. You're in front of me… talking to me… now, you're talking that you're here…" She cried out loud.

"What? Robbie is here?" Coraline surprised.

"H…how come he's not in Hawaii?" Wybie asked.

"If the ghosts are kind and gentle as the ghost children, I would like to go and ask them." Coraline looked at Wybie.

"Thinking of something else in here…. I'm really scared…" Coraline felt goosebumps that Robbie is here too. Her fingers are shivering, she grabbed Wybie's hand without thinking.

"J…Jonesy?" Wybie blushed.

"OOPS! I…." She quickly removed her hands from Wybie. She flushed even more.

.

.

.

"AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT THERE'S PEOPLE IN THAT CAR." The ghost looked at the car.

"Oh no! Wybie!" The ghost started to scream and fly toward the car. Coraline quickly grabbed the flashlight. Pushed Wybie to the back and flashed the ghost with shiny light.

"Gaaaagh NO!" The ghost suddenly disappeared.

"L…let's go!" Coraline grabbed Wybie's and started to ran to the tent.

"Aaaargh!" Wybie got pushed hard by something else.

"Wybie!" what pushed Wybie…was invisible. That thing was hurting Wybie.

"No!" Coraline flashed the light… but the thing didn't disappear. Coraline quickly jumped in front of Wybie and hugged him. Then she rolled to the left side with Wybie.

"T…the thing can't disappear with the light!" Wybie screamed. It's sure that they both were scared a lot.

"I…I don't know… just please!" Coraline shouted out loud, hugged Wybie as tight as she can.

A few seconds later, they finally found out the thing disappeared. Nothing happened after Coraline shouted.

"I really don't want you to be hurt!" Coraline looked at Wybie.

"I don't want you to be hurt!" Wybie looked at Coraline, full of dirt. He looked at her body, gladly she didn't hurt.

"T…thank you." Wybie wiped out some dirt on her head and body.

"Now we got 2 ghosts." Coraline also wiped out dirt on Wybie.

"But now it's sure that Robby is here." Wybie signed.

"I know… but why Robbie and Meriam didn't achieve the wish yet?" Coraline wondered.

"Maybe… they need something else for that?" Wybie felt nervous.

.

.

.

.

.

Next day, they went to see Mrs. Lovat.

"Grandma! Can you tell us more about the ghost?" Wybie asked his grandma.

"Sure, I will tell you guys everything I know…" Mrs. Lovat grinned. She told them about Meriam and Robby's life story in the tent.

"…so that's why Meriam still can't leave this bridge." Mrs. Lovat smiled.

"So… what if Robby somehow… back to the San Francisco? At the bridge and meets her." Coraline asked.

"Well… My father told me that the ghost still can't rest in peace." She answered.

"What? They already met each other! Why they still can't be free?" Coraline asked.

"Ghosts are invisible and untouchable. I heard ghosts can show themselves or not to show in front of people, but one thing sure is that they can't see each other…but can speak together."

"What? Then they can't be free right?" Wybie asked. Coraline felt desperate.

"No no no~ don't worry, there's only one way to let them free." Mrs. Lovat laughed.

"Only one way?" Coraline and Wybie both asked Mrs. Lovat.

"The one way! The reason that they are so aggressive to people…" She grinned again.

"Because they must have a real body… they must attach themselves to another person's body in order to be free."

.

.

.

.

.

 **The end of the chapter! Hope everybody enjoyed! Please R &R!**


	5. last chapter

**Last Chapter! Hope everyone enjoys! Please Review if you loved it!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Because they must have a real body… they must attach themselves to other people's body in order to be free."

"So the ghost should get into someone's body… to achieve the wish." Wybie asked.

"That's right. That's why the ghost still can't leave here." Mrs. Lovat was sewing a cloth.

"Well, will the person die if the ghost is attached to their body?" Wybie asked nervously.

"Of course not… it's just "borrowing" their body, and you will see what the ghost see… but you can't control your body..."

"Oh… got it." Wybie scratched his head. Grandma smiled because she saw Coraline and Wybie's expressions. She asked the children why they were so frightened, and of course, they hid their secret plan. Although it was summertime, the cold wind made everyone feel cold. Luckily, Coraline borrowed Wybie's clothes to stay warm.

.

.

.

.

.

"So what we need to do is… to let the ghosts attach to our bodies…" Coraline asked.

"Yeah, that's the only way!" Wybie smiled nervously.

"The ghost's wish is to get married… What will they do if they attach themselves to our bodies? Coraline asked Wybie. Her curiously twinkling eyes made Wybie's heart beat faster. Wybie suddenly couldn't look at her.

"I…actually didn't think about that." Wybie looked at the ground, blushed a bit.

"…Oh! Since the ghosts are just "borrowing" our body… it doesn't mean that "we" are going to get married… I mean, they are going to get married." Coraline tried to smile, but she couldn't hide her nervous feelings.

"Y…yeah…" Wybie got no words to say.

"Actually, We don't know if the ghosts are always aggressive… how can we suppose the ghost will harm us or not?" Wybie asked.

"Um… We got 2 flashlights in our tent. We can shoot the light on them anytime they try to harm us." Coraline shook her head and said.

"That sounds…dangerous."

"But that's the only way! If we don't, the ghosts will harm us or keep scaring us anyway."

"…Okay."

.

.

Letting the ghosts to own their own body! That must be so scary for both of them. However, Coraline didn't seem scared at all. The terrible experiences that have haunted her for a long time have probably made her stronger. However, Coraline still couldn't go up to the golden gate bridge. She got trauma when she saw the ghost falling off to the lake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Night has come. Wybie and Coraline thought the parents were drinking alcohol… but they were in the car.

"Wybie! Coraline! We will have dinner at Arguello. Hop in!" Mr. Jones told them.

"Oh… are we going to sleep early?" Coraline asked.

"Well… we'll see!" Mr. Jones smiled.

They had no choice but to get in the car. Coraline was very worried that the two of them would not be able to arrive at the camping site before the ghosts appear. If the ghosts are irritated by the late arrival, they may go to harm Coraline and Wybie's family.

The car only drove about 10 minutes. It was not that far from the camping site actually. The Arguello was a Mexican restaurant. The food was delicious, but Coraline and Wybie didn't eat so much because they are worried about the ghosts. Coraline thought they will return to the camping site early, but the conversation between adults didn't seem to stop.

"Wybie!" Coraline called Wybie silently.

"43minutes before the ghosts appear! What should we do?" Coraline was full of fear.

"I…I really think now it's a good time to sneak outside…" Said Wybie. But they're facing the adults! How are they going to sneak out?

"G…grandma? We are getting bored. Can we just go out and play?" Wybie asked.

"Of course! It's really boring for kids to listen to what the adults are talking about... Take my phone, in case we need to call you guys back." Mrs. Lovat gave him a phone.

"Thank you, grandma!" They both quickly ran out of the restaurant. They could see the Golden Gate Bridge in a little far distance. If they run, they might be able to arrive before it's too late.

They began to run past, holding hands with each other. Although they were running toward the terror, they had each other, so there was nothing to fear.

After a while, they arrived at a camping site. Fortunately, no ghost has appeared yet.

"S…so…. Did you get the light? Coraline asked Wybie."

"Yeah… whenever the ghosts try to harm us… just flash them and they will go." Wybie told Coraline.

The Time passed with tension. Coraline and Wybie slowly waited for the ghosts to appear. They stood in the middle of the camping site and waited.

With great screams, the ghost climbed out of the river. Coraline and Wybie watched quietly as she crawled toward them. The ghost looked at Wybie and then at Coraline. Then she stood up and walked slowly to her.

'Light her when she tries to harm me… light her when she tries to harm me…." Coraline was so nervous. She looked at the ghost slowly approaching her.

Light her when she tries to harm me…. Light her when she…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Coraline woke up, she realized that the ghost has already approached her body. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk… but her consciousness was as clear as usual.

'Wybie… are you there?' Coraline wanted to see if Wybie is okay, but the ghost's vision was heading the bridge instead.

"I've waited for you for so long… please…" She found herself talking. It was Meriam that was using Coraline's body to speak.

"Thank you, Ms… probably my wish… and… The mind that craves for love… made my soul become so aggressive… I thought you will let me disappear again." said Meriam.

"Meriam!" Wybie showed up in front of Coraline, smiling.

"Robbie… is that you?" Coraline smiled.

"Yes, Meriam… long time no see." Wybie hugged Coraline. Wybie was also controlled by the ghost…Robbie.

"I thought I will never see you again!" Coraline cried.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry…" Wybie was crying too.

"The moment before I die… The only one person that I was still thinking about was you…" Said Wybie.

"Thank you for waiting for me such long time… I thought I will never see you again too!" Wybie looked at Coraline.

"Still remaining the face from the past Robbie." Coraline looked at Wybie's face. It seems they can see each other's "real face" in their eyes.

"You're still beautiful too." Wybie smiled.

"I love you…" Coraline looked at Wybie. The real Coraline was looking at herself, saying "I love you" to Wybie. She felt so odd… she felt her heart bouncing faster.

"I love you too Meriam…" "Real" Wybie also felt what Coraline felt.

"I always wanted to marry you on the Golden Gate Bridge." Wybie pointed the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Let's go!" Wybie held Coraline's hand and started to run.

'No! No! No! I'm too scared of that bridge!' Coraline screamed inside of her mind. She shocked a lot when the ghost fell off the bridge. And she's going to that bridge again. But Meriam couldn't hear what Coraline thought about. At least Wybie was with her so she didn't freak out so badly.

"Promise me… that we will still be together on the next life." Coraline told Wybie.

"Of course. We will be together forever."

After numerous stairs, Coraline and Wybie finally came up to the bridge.

"It's time." Wybie held Coraline's hand.

"Marry me Meriam!" Wybie reached his arm to his pocket as if he tried to pull something out of it.

"R….Rob!" Coraline's eyes were full of tears. "Real" Coraline and Wybie also saw what Rob was doing. Magically, Wybie pulled out a tiny box and opened in front of Coraline. It was a shiny ring… that was waiting with Rob for a long time.

"Of course I do!" Meriam cried. Rob helped Meriam to put the ring on, and they both hugged each other.

"Finally end…" Coraline held Wybie's hand and looked at him.

"Thank you Mr. and Ms. We chose both of you because there is something special between you and him. Something that we can't tell you unless you find." Wybie whispered.

'Something we don't know until we find it…' "Real" Coraline thought.

They looked at the wonderful sky… and looked at each other.

"I'm scared…" Coraline whispered.

"Me either…" Wybie held Coraline's face.

'Oh…Oh no….!' "Real" Coraline and "Real" Wybie surprised a lot.

Wybie slowly moved his face closer to Coraline's. They closed their eyes and completed the final phase of their marriage - kissing. After that, they looked at each other, blushed and smiled. Then Coraline and Wybie started to shine. Meriam and Rob came out from Coraline and Wybie and looked at them with the faces full of happiness.

"Thank you!" Meriam smiled.

"Always be together…" Robbie smiled too.

They hugged each other, and they slowly became invisible…and disappeared with spreading the white beautiful petals...

After that, Coraline and Wybie looked at each other and blushed.

"We…we kissed。。。We kissed!" Coraline blushed a lot.

"Y…yes!" Wybie freaked out.

"I…I never thought they would do that!" Coraline looked at the sky to see if the ghosts are still there. But there's nothing but numerous stars. Coraline looked at the stars for a second, then looked Wybie.

"Y…you took my first kiss! You have responsibility for that!" Coraline looked at him

"I…I'm the first too! W…We both have responsibility for that!" Wybie blushed a lot.

Coraline looked very shy and flustered, her face was noticeably red. She wanted to say something to Wybie, but she didn't. She was so shy that she wanted to go hide in a small hole or something. She looked at the floor, then slowly raised her head and looked at Wybie.

"This is not what I wanted…." Coraline couldn't look on Wybie's eyes.

"? W…what are you talking about?" Wybie couldn't understand anything.

"I…I…Just wait! Just…I… have something on you."

"W…what do you mean?"

"Y…you know… I have a thing for you."

"T… thing? What thing?"

"You…idiot! I just… I love you…"

Coraline couldn't look at Wybie's face. She looked at the floor, at an ant crawling down the road. She might have expected to express her feelings to him in a more romantic place, rather than on a huge bridge where the ghost was living. She actually liked Wybie since last semester, but she was too shy to say it. She didn't expect to give her first kiss here to the first boy she liked. Wybie also looked at the ant that was climbing the floor. He was also blushed like Coraline's face.

"Y…you know… I… love you too." Wybie tried to smile but blushing.

"I thought you would dump me." Coraline smiled.

"If I do that, Meriam and Rob might curse me to death." Wybie laughed silently.

They were not controlled by the two ghosts this time. They hugged each other and closed their eyes for about five minutes.

"Will Meriam and Rob live a happy life?" Coraline asked Wybie.

"Why not?" Wybie smiled.

They opened their eyes, still holding each other, and looked at the beautiful landscape of San Francisco that they didn't finish looking last time. Perhaps the "special thing between them" that Meriam and Rob said was the love between Coraline and Wybie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you guys ready?" Mr. Jones looked at Coraline and Wybie playing in the tent.

"Of course, dad!" Coraline seemed so happy and bright.

"So glad that you finally returned to "happy Coraline"!" Mrs. Jones smiled.

"Most reason that made me happy was… Wybie." Coraline held Wybie's arm. Causing Wybie to blush.

"Of course! Wybie is a gentleman." Mrs. Lovat grinned. They packed up every stuff, including souvenirs… the photos include Coraline and Wybie and so on. After that, they left the Camping site, then headed to Ashland. Coraline and Wybie looked at the Golden Gate Bridge, thought about Meriam and Rob that are living a happy life.

Coraline thought the trip to San Francisco was very relaxing…. Or frightening… but actually, the trip… was for a new change.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of the story! Hope everyone liked it! If you love or have any criticism… Please review for me! Thanks, everyone! :D**


End file.
